


After me

by hikariotashi5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariotashi5/pseuds/hikariotashi5
Summary: Te fuiste con el no te importo a quien dejaras atras... no te importo que yo mueriera por ti, despues de todo no soy tan importante como el-Como tu dijiste siempre ire despues de el





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony/gifts).



Te fuiste con el no te importo a quien dejaras atras...


	2. Chapter 2

_Viernes 6 de mayo_

_¿Dime una cosa yo estaba demás? ¿Fui un simple juego para ti?..._

_Sé que realmente lo intentaste no lo niego solo que ya me cansé de culparme a mí mismo por no ser lo suficiente… Es egoísta ¿no?, un día te tenía solo para mí y al otro vuelves a irte con él._

_Sabía que eso pasaría, siempre lo pensé, aunque no dije nada. Cuando mencionabas su nombre mientras estábamos juntos, cuando pensabas en el antes que pensar en mí. Ya lo tenía muy claro pero no lo quería ver… Yo solo quería que poco a poco te fueses olvidando de él.        ¿Estaba loco verdad? Loco por tu perfección y lo malo es que sigo estando así por ti aunque ya tengas a alguien, simplemente no me resigno a ver que esos “te amo” eran tan falsos, que esos besos que pensé que eran de amor en realidad fueran besos amargos, que ese “por siempre juntos” fuera un solo “hasta que el vuelva”._

_Ahora quisiera estar feliz por ti y el pero mi corazón ya no lo aguanta… Duele… simplemente eso. Veo que eres más feliz con el que conmigo, losé, nunca hiciste tantas cosas por mí, nunca sonreías tanto conmigo._

_Pero ten encuentra algo, créeme que yo te amo más que él te ama a ti, que el en cualquier momento te dejara, no lo digo porque él quiera, también hay otras formas de que alguien te dejé, y cuando esto pase espero haberte olvidado, no por verte sufrir sino porque sé que necesitaras a alguien y no quiero Olvera ilusionarme con una tontería, simplemente quiero ayudarte como amigo._

* * *

– Ahg –  suspiro -el mismísimo Tony Stark escribiendo un diario, nunca pensé hacer estas estupideces por amor- dijo con una sonrisa de dolor.

Poco después lo llamaron a la puerta, era un paquete bien sellado. Él no estaba esperando nada en especial pero aun así solo lo recibió. Al ver el nombre del remitente no quiso ni abrirlo, fe a tomar algún trago, ya no era como antes… el exitoso Tony estaba destrozado ya no salía lo único que hacia es tomar en grandes cantidades, para empezar a quitar ese dolor empezó a escribir en el diario que su querido Steve le regalo antes de separarse… Al parecer el ultimo presente que recibiría este de su amor no correspondido. 

Ya pasando las horas se encontraba releyendo el nombre de quien enviaba aquel paquete… tenía miedo de abrirlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ya no aguanto más y lo abrió, o que tenía dentro era una carta, trozo de papel que marcaba el número al parecer de Steve y una pequeña cajita.

Se decidió por abrir primero la carta…

 

_Querido Tony_

_Sabes he pensado mucho lo que paso, enserio perdóname no sabía cómo decírtelo yo… no sabía cómo alejarme de ti. Créeme te amé pero ahora bueno creo que entiendes lo que pasa. Bueno yo no quiero que sufras, en verdad espero que me perdones, esto lo comente con Bucky dijo que una buena oportunidad de reconciliar todo era invitándote a mi boda… yo realmente no sé cómo lo tomes pero créeme creo que sería una buena opción, si quieres ir por favor avísame para comentárselo a él también, te dejo mi número telefónico para que hablemos de eso, sabes que siempre estaré para ti no importa el sitio o el lugar… espero que entiendas y también esperare con ansías tu respuesta_

_Steve Rogers_

* * *

Lagrimas caían ante aquel papel que lo decía todo ¿Cómo podría haberlo invitado a su boda? ¿A qué tipo de idiota se le ocurre eso? Solo a Steve ¿no?, trato de tranquilizarse y abrió la pequeña caja dentro se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el anillo que Tony le había dado por su aniversario junto a un papel que decía “dáselo a alguien que si lo merezca”

Ya no aguanto más. Se tiro al piso de nuevo llorando. Ansiaba que la tierra lo tragara o que todo fuese un sueño pero la triste realidad era lo peor. Tenía miedo a acabar con su vida, por eso se decía asimismo “cobarde”, y nada de esto era un sueño simplemente él nunca lo amo, por eso se llamaba asimismo “estúpido”.

– ¿cuánto más quieres romper mi corazón para que seas feliz? – decía con una sonrisa destrozada.

– ¿Debería llamarlo? – se preguntaba viendo el pequeño tozo de papel. –Solo quiero escucharlo – se mentía así mismo. Se fue a lavar la cara, tomo el teléfono y marco…


	3. Chapter 3

– ¿Debería llamarlo? – se preguntaba viendo el pequeño tozo de papel. –Solo quiero escucharlo – se mentía así mismo. Se fue a lavar la cara, tomo el teléfono y marco…

A los pocos segundos de haber marcado fue respondido

****

**– ¿Hola? – su voz suena muy animada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pensó Tony –Tony –**

**–El mismo – rio lo más real posible – ¿tanto esperabas mi llamada? –**

**–jeje, la verdad es que si– dijo con algo de tranquilidad –dime ¿para qué llamabas necesitas algo? –dijo tan espontáneamente, que ¿no entendía que al otro lado del teléfono seguía destrozando el corazón de Tony?**

**–buen solo quería hablarte… sabes ya leí tu carta– las lágrimas no cesaban pero aun así la voz de Tony no se rendía solo estaba siendo fuerte. Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente hasta que por fin Steve se hizo presente**

**–Si claro– sonaba un poco nervioso ¿quién no lo estaría, verdad? – ¿vendrás a la boda? –**

**–Yo…– poco a poco se hizo más difícil hablar para Tony –claro que estaré ahí… cuando me llega la invitación– ¿dime qué tipo de persona bromea con el corazón tan destrozado? Solo él.**

**–Jeje créeme que estará ahí lo más rápido que se pueda– le intento seguir el juego –bueno Bucky me está esperando llámame cuando quieras ¿sí? –**

**–Claro… cuídate– palabras que duelen más que nada, ya no podía hablar más –ojala me recuerdes– dijo en el menor susurró que casi no se escuchaba y tampoco es que podía hablar con el nudo tan grande de su garganta**

 

–Entonces nos hablamos después– dijo cerrando el teléfono. Sin compasión a quien se encontraba del otro lado sin palabras con el corazón en las manos y con lágrimas constantes de dolor…

Los días pasaron el dolor no se iba es más por cada paso que daba un recuerdo de su amado se encontrase a la vuelta de la esquina. Los días pasaron ya había llegado la invitación, el dejo la invitación a un lado de su cama, seguramente por masoquista o algo parecido, ya que todas las mañanas se rompía el corazón al verla.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar dando a saber que un mensaje fue recibido. No tenía ganas de ver el mensaje, con mala gana tomó el teléfono al mirar el remitente, no sabía cómo sentirse. Era una extraña mezcla de dolor y felicidad a la vez. ¿Qué tipo de persona sentiría eso? Solo él. Ya con la tentación a tope por fin se dispuso a leer el mensaje.

 

_ De: Steve Rogers _

_ Asunto: sin especificar _

_ Mensaje: Tony, gracias por aceptar la invitación, estoy muy ansioso de verte. Jeje bueno espera que hayas recibido la invitación. _

_ Espero que estés bien me alegra poder haber terminado en buenos términos hasta ahora, me gustaría saber de ti. Si tú quieres talvez podríamos vernos unos días antes de la boda para habar o algo ya sabes como antes. Espero tu respuesta, nos hablamos después. _

 

Es irónico que le haya sacado una mínima sonrisa después de tanto dolor ¿verdad? Es algo tan irónico.

–después de todo el sigue enamorándome aunque él nunca lo note– dijo con una sonrisa, ya no era tan fría como antes, tampoco tan rota como en otros momentos –talvez ¿este madurando?... no… simplemente lo amo demasiado– 

 

_Jueves 12 de mayo_

_Sabes como todos los días he pensado en ti,  pero me di cuenta que cada día el dolor se hace más fuerte… Ya no es como antes, ningún psicólogo encuentra la cura, hasta intente olvidarte con millones de medicamentos peor nada me ha servido… No creas de que no me alegro de que seas feliz, solo que duele saber qué haces más cosas por el de las cosas que antes hacías por mí que no me quejo fueron muchas cosas. Hasta ahora no me puedo resignar a ver que él es mejor que yo… tú ya sabes mi egoísmo. Créeme recibir esa invitación a tu boda es una de las pruebas más grandes que he hecho, sin embargo mi orgullo siempre estará presente… aunque ahora pienso que no es solo orgullo sino que quiero ver con mis propios ojos si ambos se aman tanto como dicen hacerlo, no importa si duele, ya me acostumbre a sentirlo la mayor parte de tiempo, se podría decir que ya es normal en mi._

* * *

 

–me siento estúpido escribiendo algo que jamás será leído o escuchado… pero que más opción tengo ¿no? – ¿Quién podría soportar tanto por un amor no correspondido? Solo él.


	4. Chapter 4

–me siento estúpido escribiendo algo que jamás será leído o escuchado… pero que más opción tengo ¿no? – ¿Quién podría soportar tanto por un amor no correspondido? Solo él.

Las horas pasaron después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, Tony por fin pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Por más que quiso al día siguiente aún no podía saque ese la idea de poder ver a su tan soñado amor. No sabía qué hacer, llamarlo ahora no era tan fácil como antes, tampoco era una gran opción escribirle pues bueno siempre el orgullo ante todo.

 

–  bueno que más opción tengo, tampoco es como si todo esto fuese a cambiar–  tomó el teléfono y buscó el número de Steve, lo llamó, en esos pocos minutos de espera deseaba que el estuviste ocupado y no lo responderá pero otra parte de él mismo quería estar con el verlo de nuevo, estar con él aunque sólo estuvieran hablando de cosas no importantes.

 

Espero demasiado ya su corazón no podía latir más, poco a poco su desilusión se hizo presente y simplemente colgó. Sabía que talvez llamaría dentro de poco, estaba seguro de ello. Las horas pasaron, se estaba cansado de ver como idiota el teléfono móvil. Decidió salir, si bien su orgullo era grande, su paciencia casi casi era nula.

 

Ahora se había vuelto un horario salir a la calle, salir distraía su mente, aunque siempre se encontraba un recuerdo de su amor fallido. Llegó a un parque después de caminar sin rumbo, obviamente conocía el lugar. No le importó mucho que digamos sólo entró. No sabía qué hacer, la tentación de llamarlo era muy obvia pero tenía miedo... miedo de que solo hubiese sido una mentira o solo una extraña ilusión. Miro su teléfono, tenía miedo pero aun así marco, su corazón empezó a acelerarse ¿tanto así te gustaba? Al parecer si…

**–Hola– hablo alguien quien obviamente no esperaba**

**– ¿hola?... – su corazón se paró por un momento al saber quién era –Bucky?–**

**–sí ¿Tony?... ¿qué tal has estado? – ¿Qué hipócrita fue verdad? – ¿pasa algo? Ahora Steve se está bañando ¿quieres que le deje algún mensaje? –**

**–no está bien… solo dile que devuelva la llamada cuando no este ocupado dijo con lágrimas en los ojos rompiendo poco a poco su voz**

**–Tranquilo se lo diré– dijo cerrando aquella llamada.**

 

Tony empezó a sentir la mira de todos encima suyo ¿tan evidente fuiste?

Empezó a correr de vuelta a su torre que hasta ahora ya no se podía llamar hogar. Al llegar tomo algo de trago y después de tanto embriagarse y sus ojos cansados de tantas lágrimas. Tomo de nuevo el diario y empezó a escribir. Eso se había convertido en una nueva forma de tranquilizarse, no de lo completo pero de algo servía. ¿Tanto te dolió? No entiendo el ¿porque?

_Viernes 13 de mayo_

_Sabes hoy lo escuche a él… no parece ser mala persona, pero sabes que no podre perdonarlo nunca, después de todo ya me ha robado dos cosas muy importante en mi vida… aun así lo defendiste de eso se trata el amor ¿verdad? Estar con él sea lo que decida… creo que lo que falto en nosotros fue eso. Nunca hubo amor después de todo, ya bueno no hablemos del pasado, aunque es lo que me digo siempre, cada segundo comparo el pasado con el ahora, bueno simplemente es que estoy enamorado y como dicen la estupidez llega cuando estás enamorado no importa quien seas_

* * *

 

Y hací la noche se hacía más larga cada vez. Él de nuevo se encontraba mirando el teléfono

 –él dijo que llamaría ¿no? – aunque no lo podía asegurar. Creía que cualquier momento.       Con el pensamiento de que él lo iba a llamar paso en vela esa noche, aunque no era la primera vez que tenía una noche así, pero aun así está le pareció la más larga noche de todas.

Se levantó a tomar algo. El vodka hora era una de las maneras más efectivas de olvidar los mínimos problemas o bueno eso es lo que quería creer…  
Pocos minutos después su teléfono empezó a sonar. La llamada que tanto esperó por fin se hacía presente, sus ojos se iluminaron mirando su teléfono y si era él.


	5. Chapter 5

Se levantó a tomar algo. El vodka hora era una de las maneras más efectivas de olvidar los mínimos problemas o bueno eso es lo que quería creer… Pocos minutos después su teléfono empezó a sonar. La llamada que tanto esperó por fin se hacía presente, sus ojos se iluminaron mirando su teléfono y si era él.

 

****

**– ¿hola? – trato de esconder su enorme emoción pero aun así se podía notar su enorme emoción. ¿Tanto ansiabas  escuchar esa voz?**

**–  Hey Tony, ¿Qué tal estas? Bucky dijo que llamaste ¿necesitas algo?- aquella pregunta era muy obvia ¿no entiendes que solo quería escuchar tu voz? Esa voz… tan linda, tan Steve**

**– emm... yo, bueno –  Tony por poco no podía hablar, talvez por lo nervioso que estaba en ese instante.  
Increíble que el mismo Tony Stark se vuelva tan vulnerable por alguien como Steve Rogers –yo… solo quería…-  **

**– haaa hablas de la salida ¿verdad?–  tan hipócrita ¿Cómo Tony amaría a alguien así? Nadie entiende tus extraños caprichos… ojala hubiese sido solo un capricho**

**– Si bueno yo… no se me agrado la idea– simplemente quería verlo saber que también estaba ¿quién se haría tanto daño asimismo? Solo el…**

**– claro yo tengo libré este viernes, ¿tú puedes ese día? –**

**–Claro– realmente tenía una junta, pero como podría arruinarse ese momento tan preciado para el – pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido “como antes” o ´por lo menos algo así, después de todo sabían cómo divertirse juntos**

**–bueno entonces nos vemos el viernes– Tony realmente no quería cerrar pero bueno sabía que el talvez tenía algo más importante o interesante que hacer o eso pensaba… no quería cerrar pero el orgullo lo controlo de nuevo.**

Esa pequeña charla lo animo un poco, salió a la calle para pensar un poco sobre el encuentro que tendría con su “amor perdido”, así lo llamaba ahora, tenía miedo claro ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos sin caer en el llanto más grande del mundo? No lo sabía ¿Cómo fingir que estaba bien si estaba por dentro más que acabado? ¿Por qué lo amas tanto? Esas son las preguntas que seguramente Tony se hacía al estar sentado en medio del parque mirando a la nada, miro hacia un lado vio una pareja que le llamo la atención esos chico se parecían a él y Steve cuando estaban juntos se veían tan adorables la melancolía lo lleno de lágrimas. Steve ponía a Tony tan vulnerable ¿qué clase de droga implanto en él? Volvió a casa no quería que lo vieran llorar en el camino dejo caer algunas lágrimas pero fue lo más discreto para que nadie lo vea, al legar tomo de nuevo el lápiz y escribió.

 

__

_Sábado 14 de mayo_

_Sabes hoy recordé lo que vivimos ¿recuerdas lo melosos que éramos? Seguramente no, pero yo no lo olvido después de todo era divertido, para mí, ¿recuerdas nuestras salidas? Por más simple que fueran eran tan divertidas he inolvidables. Recuerdo cuando te invite a Roma y a muchos lugares por el estilo, era tan lindo y divertido. Ahora que lo recuerdo en Roma te di el aniño que ahora me devolviste, no creo encontrar a alguien tan especial como tu pero sabes yo aún sigo usando el otro  anillo el cual conjunta con el otro bueno de eso se trataba ¿no? Dar a conocer que éramos el uno para el otro pero lo único compatible que teníamos fue ese anillo y no lo niego caí directamente en tu trampa o bueno yo la llamaría así tampoco es que pueda saber tus razones_

* * *

 

__

Lagrimas caían, como siempre pero esta vez sí lograron manchar las páginas del diario, tanto que Tony se esforzaba por no mancharlas de esas saladas y amargas lágrimas, al final no pudo resistirse. Sol0o que esta vez una sonrisa de dolor se hizo notar.

 – Tanto que me esforcé en olvidar esos recuerdos pero ahora me doy cuenta que esos recuerdos me hacen la persona que soy ahora, no creo que sea necesario borrarlos, sino superarlos… pero creo que a este paso no lo lograre tan pronto– ¿Por qué lo recuerdas siempre? Porque simplemente se enamoró.

Y así la noche paso como cualquier otra los días se tranquilizaban un poco más, hasta que por fin el viernes llego.

Despertó algo ansioso pero sin duda nervioso aunque el tratase de no mostrarlo, se arregló y salió al café que acordaron en un mensaje al estar fuera del gran ventanal de la cafetería pudo verlo sentado esperándolo, trago saliva y entro.

– Hey Tony, dijo apenas lo vio entrar al lugar–  Tony solo se acercó y sentó frente a él.  
Hablaron un poco de cómo estaban y esas cosas para iniciar una conversación después de tomar el café salieron a caminar.

– y que tal ¿cómo estas con Bucky? –  esa pregunta la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no supo el momento para decirla.

– últimamente estamos bastante bien, pero ayer salió de la ciudad por un trabajo– callo un momento y regresó a ver a Tony – él y tú se parecen bastante… ambos le prestan primero atención a su trabajo antes que otras cosas– Tony no espero esa respuesta, dolió pero estaba seguro de que lo soportaría un poco más ¿Por qué lo comparas Steve que no se nota el daño que le haces?           

–y ¿le dijiste que estarías aquí? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema

–sabes la verdad es que no, y tampoco quiero que lo sepa se pondría algo resentido además quiero que me ayudes en algo– su corazón se comprimió un poco pero lo guardo para sí mismo

–Claro en que te ayudo– Steve apenas escuchando el “si” de Tony lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a una tienda de ropa.

–Necesito elegir un traje para la boda, además te comprare uno– Los ojos de Tony se cristalizaron pero por los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos Steve no lo noto. Tony solo se alejó de Steve con la excusa que buscaría el traje y bueno si lo estaba haciendo peor con el corazón en el piso. Encontró uno pensó que a Steve le quedaría perfecto después de todo es Steve regresó con el ya un poco más calmado y le dio el traje, se lo puso a pocos segundos de que lo vio con alegría he admiración, Tony tampoco es que tenía mal gusto.   
Cuando el rubio salió el peli castaño lo miro admirado sabía que le quedaría bien pero no tan bien

–Pudieras haber usado eso en nuestra boda– susurro para sí mismo, rompiéndose así mismo con esas simples palabras

–Y qué opinas Tony ¿me queda? – dijo despejándolo de sus pensamientos

–Realmente te queda bien– sonrió con sinceridad después de todo por lo menos necesitaba su opinión para algo. Compraron el traje de Steve, Tony se negó profundamente a que Steve le comprara uno. Caminaron por el parque, pasaron por una calle, reían juntos pero algo los interrumpió.  
El celular de Steve empezó a sonar contesto, su cara, sus lágrimas. Realmente algo no estaba bien. Tony le pregunto lo que pasaba apenas Steve colgó el teléfono.

–Bucky está en el hospital… su vuelo… el avión donde él iba se estrelló–  

Tony no sabía que responder y menos que hacer. Esa noticia la tomó de sorpresa.

– ¿me acompañaría al hospital? – la voz de Steve sonaba triste tanto que humedecido los ojos de su acompañante.

 Salieron rumbo al hospital tampoco estaba tan lejos pero no les costó mucho llegar. Steve busco información y al poco saber el cuarto donde se encontraba corrió a la habitación Tony sólo lo siguió. La habitación era bonita para ser la de un hospital Tony se quedó afuera no escuchaba lo que Steve le decía a Bucky. A unas horas Steve salió del lugar, no hablo ni dijo nada solo camino, Tony lo siguió. Ambos terminaron fuera del hospital el silencio se tornaba algo incómodo para ambos

–Tony ¿puedes volver a casa sólo?– las palabras que uso no fueron amables ni nada por el estilo realmente fueron crueles ¿Por qué fuiste tan duro Steve? Aunque paso eso Tony no tuvo la culpa de nada

–Si claro está bien– dijo sin poder aguantar el llanto

–bien. Adiós– no miro a Tony. Solo le dio la espalda..

– ¡podrías ser algo más amable! – ya no pudo aguantar su frustración y dolor

–  ¿por lo menos entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo? ¡Entiendes lo que es estar a punto de perder a la persona que más aprecias en este mundo! –

– ¡sí! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas la persona que más amas me arrebato a tres personas que más amaba en este mundo! –

– ¿tres? –

– ¡si a mis padres y a ti! ¿por lómenos recuerdas lo que siento por ti? –

–Tony ¿tenías que poner ese tema justo ahora? Entiéndelo de una vez ¡yo no te amo, no te amé, ni te amare! ¡Deja de ser un problema más para mi ¿quieres?!– hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–créeme no seré más un problema para ti– Steve se dio cuenta que lo destruyo… otra vez.  Pero al alzar la mirada a Tony ya estaba corriendo.

Tony llego a su casa mojado por la lluvia que hizo, sus ojos seguían lagrimeando. Tomo el diario que lo fue lo primero que vio y bueno solo escribió como lo haría cualquier día…

_Viernes 20 de mayo_

_¿Siempre fui una carga más para ti verdad? Entiendo lo que sientes perdón por causar el mayor alboroto en el hospital, fue mi culpa lo admito. Pero ya no pude aguantar el dolor, no te culpo de nada. Ahora sé que me he condenado a amarte siempre por más que no lo quiera ver tengo encuentra que esa es la realidad. Por eso hoy tome la decisión más idiota del mundo, sé que no arreglaré nada haciéndolo pero bueno ya lo he hecho antes no creo que duela tanto bueno Ahora nada duele más que este amor no correspondido._

_Como te dije ya no seré más un problema para ti y perdón por serlo antes_

_  
Te quiso: Tony Stark_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay Steve va a sufriri mucho de eso no hay duda pero si a mi tambien me dule Tener que hacerle sufrir a Tony bb. No es que sea una tipa isn corazon tranquilos :´´v


	6. Chapter 6

Las noticias empezaron al siguiente día nadie lo entendía, tantas teorías de porque lo hizo.  
Steve despertó antes que Bucky vio a unas enfermeras hablar de un caso no le importo mucho hasta que nombraron a el dichoso Tony Stark, les pregunto acerca del tema le dieron un poco de información, apenas escuchando el lugar donde se encontraba. No hizo más que correr fuera y tomar un taxi. No podía creerlo, trato de mantener sus lágrimas, el nudo en su garganta era muy grande, hasta que por fin pudo llegar. Pidió información y solo corrió a la habitación y allí lo vio en una cama con varias vías que llegaban a sus venas, con una máscara de oxígeno, estaba pálido de acercó a él lo tomo de la ahora fría mano, sus lágrimas ya no podían ser paradas, su corazón casi no podía palpitar.

–Perdóname, yo te hice esto– el dolor era tan desgarrador, lo beso ni el mismo supo a razón pero simplemente lo hizo. Talvez por el momento o porque lo guardaba en su pecho.

Alzo las mangas de la bata blanca que Tony llevaba puesta, vio cortes bastante profundos un brazo totalmente morado por aquellos dolorosos cortes. Él sabía la razón, él tenía la respuesta a todo pero no quería aceptarlo.

– ¿por qué solo por mí? yo que te hecho tanto daño ¿Por qué simplemente no me pudiste olvidar? ¿Por qué alguien tan simple como yo?­– se sentó alado de la cama. Acomodo la cabeza en la cama con una perfecta vista del rostro de aquél que no podía despertar – ¿Por qué no despiertas? Ya has dormido mucho por hoy– hablaba casi en susurro no podía con el gran nudo en su garganta y menos con el gran dolor de su corazón.  
Al pasar las horas quedo dormido, sintió que alguien lo acariciaba, esa mano ten fría y a la vez tan caliente solo podía ser una persona.

Despertó de golpe pudo ver los hermosos ojos cafés del que se encontraba acostado, su corazón respondía con gran emoción sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, apenas reacciono lo abrazo Tony quedo en shock no pensaba que el fuera a esta allí, Tony lo separo un poco.

–tu… ¿qué haces aquí? – Tony no lo entendía su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo.

– ¿Qué crees? estoy aquí por ti… por ti y nadie más– sus lágrimas no paraban – ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así? –

–Dijiste que ya no querías que fuera un problemas para ti– lagrimas caían de ambos –tu… ya no querías saber nada de mi… por eso lo hice… si ya no soy nada para ti ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me confundes tanto? ¿Por qué estás conmigo ahora debes estar con él? ¿Qué tanto debo llorar para que seas feliz? –

–Tú crees que no te necesito, ni yo mismo lose, no sé por qué me importas tanto… ni yo mismo sé que pasa, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Eres especial para mi… aún no sé de qué forma pero no quiero que te pase algo… yo ¡te amo! – talvez no se dio cuenta de su última frase.

–Tú lo amas a él no a mi… sé que él es mejor que yo en todo sé que él es más importante no tienes por qué mentir solo por lastima… yo no quiero… no quiero que esto sea por lastima–

– ¡¿tú crees que diría algo así por lástima?! Sé que te hice daño lose aun me arrepiento por ello no me di cuenta, lose que soy estúpido pero es lo que en verdad siento no me preguntes ¿por qué? porque no tengo respuesta para ello pero mi corazón lo dice así–

–Sabes ya no quiero caer en la misma trampa– seco sus lágrimas –te amo pero me haces daño y no sé si esto sea real–

–sé que no me crees y no te culpo por ello pero no quiero rendirme tan fácil… yo te mostrare que es verdad…–

–suerte con eso Rogers–


	8. Chapter 8

_Sábado 16 de junio_

_Ya van meses de que no escribía verdad la verdad no sé si sea verdad o mentira ya no lo sé, el me confunde demasiado no puedo ver la verdad sé que esta con Bucky pero aun así  a estado conmigo…  
Aunque me duele que tenga que pasar algo para que empiece a preocuparse por mi ¡cada día me confundo más…! _

_Pero tengo algo por seguro. Aun lo amo hasta creo que más que antes_

* * *

 

¿Idiota verdad? ¿Cómo podría seguir enamorado como una colegiala por alguien que le hizo tanto daño como Steve? Creo que ni el mismo lo sabía pero como negar que se viera tan adorable aun escribiendo por ese sujeto tan extraño que al parecer aun marcaba tanto en su vida.

Las horas pasaron Steve por fin entro en la casa su corazón le dolía, su cara lo decía todo, al entrar intento calmarse parar sus lágrimas y se encontró con un Tony Dormido en uno de los sofás al pensar que lo estuvo esperando no evito sonreír un poco, lo vio tan adorable durmiendo. Hací que solo lo cargo tipo princesa a la habitación.

–capitán llego muy tarde no lo pude esperar– Dijo Tony aun algo dormido cosa que logro sonrojar a Steve

–Lo lamento Tony– dijo mirando la cara de Tony y le susurró al oído –pero me alegra que me hayas esperado– dijo con un tono algo pícaro. Al llegar lo recostó delicadamente en la cama con una posición algo provocadora para ambos. Steve no pudo resistirse y dio un beso apasionado a Tony.

La mañana llego el sol brillaba en la cama donde se recostaban Tony y Steve, Steve ya había despertado hace más de media hora estaba esperando que Tony se levantará de su pecho que le dificultaba un poco respirar por el peso. Se movió un poco para despertarlo ya que también tenía que llevarlo a un lugar.

–Ngh– se quejó Tony abriendo un poco los ojos –es muy temprano para despertar–

–Vamos bella durmiente, ya es medio día– dijo riendo un poco

–La verdadera Bella durmiente durmió 35 años– dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos

–no importa porque tu no dormirás tanto tiempo además ya es hora de despertar– Steve susurro para sí mismo Tony no pudo escuchar lo que dijo.

Al final después de horas de tratar sacar a Tony del cuarto   ya casi en la noche salieron ambos al hospital donde Bucky se encontraba.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea? –

–Realmente no lose– dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

En la habitación se podía ver el pálido cuerpo de Bucky conectado a varias máquinas que trataban de mantenerlo con vida por el momento, Tony no evito derramar algunas lágrimas al verlo.

–Dijiste que querías verme– dijo Tony con un nudo en la garganta

–yo… quería darte esto– dijo con los pocos suspiros que pudo dar, con una carta en la manto quien Tony la recogió con delicadeza –sabes Stark si no lo cuidas bien juro que yo mismo regresare de la muerte para patearte el trasero una vez más– dijo con una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa

–Sabes que lo cuidare bien– dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

–me alegra que podamos estar bien después de tanto tiempo, ojala hubiéramos estado así un poco más... – Los ojos de Bucky se serraron sin aviso alguno lo único que pudieron escuchar fue la maquina anunciando lo que había pasado, ambos no evitaron llorar, Tony abrazo a Steve al final ambos regresaron a la torre, no dijeron nada Steve solo prendió la TV y se quedó allí toda la noche, Tony sabía que no era el momento para decirle algo solo fue a su habitación y por una vez más tomo el diario

_Domingo 17 de junio_

_Sé que no es el momento para decirte nada, para darte mi pesar, para abrazarte y lo digo por experiencia es mejor estar un rato solos para asimilar las cosas, pero recuerda que si realmente me necesitas a tu lado yo estaré allí pero se ahora mismo no debería molestarte._

_Pensé en ir de viaje no se conocer otro lugar cuando estés mejor, no pienso que lo olvides sino que tomes esto solo como una prueba más para que tengas otra razón para levantarte las mañanas sé que el confía en ti y te cuidara cuando yo no este como siempre lo ha hecho_

* * *

 

Realmente no sé por qué escribió algo así en un diario, pero quien soy yo para juzgar al gran Tony Stark ¿no? Al fondo se escuchó una pequeña risa Tony no sabía de donde vino al parecer ya estaba alucinando.

Los días pasaron Steve no salía de casa y Tony no decía nada al respecto, sabía que no tenía que molestarlo, pero a quien más le dolía esto fue a Tony bueno ¿Quién no lloraría al ver a la persona que más aprecia así de rota? Puede que Tony no sabía cómo se sentía Steve pero Steve no podía ni imaginarse el dolor que le causaba a Tony al verlo así casi sin dormir llorando día y noche mientras creía que Tony no lo escucharía Tony sabía que no era su culpa pero aun así pensaba que lo era.

–Steve perdóname– dijo Tony llorando de nuevo en su cuarto, sentado al filo de su cama.

–Tony tú no tienes la culpa–escucho a Steve desde el portón de la entrada a su cuarto.  
Tony no supo que decir, Steve sonrió un poco y abrazo a Tony –sabes ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa simplemente estas cosas pasan– Steve volvió a llorar en los brazos de Tony y Tony al ver que Steve volvió a llorar no evito que sus lágrimas se derramaran otra vez –sabes Tony eres un perfecto espejo si yo lloro, tu lloras–

–cállate… es que yo casi nunca te he visto llorar y duele– ambos cayeron a la cama y pronto en los bellos brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana Tony no despertó con Steve, al notarlo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró a unos pocos segundos su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomo y contesto...

–hola? –

–si Tony– Steve rio un poco – ¿acabas de despertar? –

–algo así, ¿Dónde estás? – respondiste algo serio

–Tranquilo te enviare el lugar y la hora en la que tienes que venir ¿de acuerdo? – Steve se notaba muy animado más de lo normal.

–no, donde estas que quiero verte ahora aquí en este instante–

–Nop si quieres verme tendrás que venir por mí–   
Tony iba a  decirle algo pero Steve corto la llamada y al segundo le llego como mensaje la dirección y la hora tal y como dijo Steve.

_Lunes 21 de junio_

_Vaya ya van días que no he escrito en esto, creo que lo he dejado olvidado en fin, realmente no sé qué decir, tampoco en que ´pensar se supone que empecé a escribir esto para acabar con mi dolor pero… creo que ya no importa ya que desde ahora tendré un gran futuro con él, la persona que tanto ame, amo y amare hasta la muerte. Hací que adiós mi querido diario, espero no volverte a escribir más en la vida, me fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero no quiero volver a llorar o bueno no quiero que mis penas sean escritas por algo abstracto sin sentimiento desde ahora mi fortaleza será él y el por el resto que me queda de vida_

* * *

 

 Tony se puso el mejor traje que encontró y salió en busca del ojiazul que tanto amaba, su ganas de vero eran tantas que cada vez iba más rápido los semáforos lo ayudaron tanto como pudieron…

Por otro lado en un hermoso campo donde se encontraba una sola mesa con dos sillas una mansión en medio de este bello campo de rosales que ya estaban florecidos, se encontraba Steve en espera de su amado, la hora llego y no estaba ni rastro de su amado poco después su teléfono empezó a sonar lo tomo y contesto este, su corazón paro, sus lágrimas cayeron, su traje se hecho a pierde dentro del charco de lágrimas saladas mescladas con gotas dulces que empezaron a caer del cielo, su teléfono se estropeo cuando estrelló sus manos contra el piso, la mesa perfecta se estropeo por la tormenta que callo los rosales poco a poco perdieron su color y volvieron a sellarse. S camino al hospital fue lento, sus pies no respondían. Lo vio en una camilla se sentó a su lado y allí a estado hasta ahora…


	9. final

Poco a poco, se cerraba el diario de Tony, Steve siempre lo leía para el todas las preguntas que hizo durante le lectura….

**¿Cómo podría haberlo invitado a su boda? ¿A qué tipo de idiota se le ocurre eso? Solo a Steve ¿no?**

**Es irónico que le haya sacado una mínima sonrisa después de tanto dolor ¿verdad? Es algo tan irónico.**

**¿Tanto te dolió? No entiendo el ¿por qué?**

**¿Cómo fingir que estaba bien si estaba por dentro más que acabado? ¿Por qué lo amas tanto?**

**  
** **¿Idiota verdad? ¿Cómo podría seguir enamorado como una colegiala por alguien que le hizo tanto daño como Steve?**

**Realmente no sé por qué escribió algo así en un diario, pero quien soy yo para juzgar al gran Tony Stark ¿no?**

Steve no podía evitar llorar cada vez que leía el pequeño diario que Tony escribía, fue idiota haberlo dejado, fue estúpido no estar con el cuando mas necesito, solo esperaba que con el come de Tony este pudiese escuchar el arrepentimiento de haber déjalo solo… quería volver y cambiarlo. No le importaba que cuando despierte lo odiara o algo, el Capitán solo quería que despertara.

-señor ha pasado 3 meses sentado junto con el… creo que ya es hora. El Señor Anthony Stark no despertara-

Con cuidado Steve cerro el diario que tenia a mano -yo lo desconectare…- la enfermera salió dándole tiempo. -Tony… te amo y si existe otra vida después de esta, uro no volver a dejarte ir, no te desharás tan fácil de mi- Steve tiro el diario en la basura, le dio un ultimo beso a Tony para después con la más fuerza que podía desconectarlo y escuchar como la maquina solo sonaba el chillido dando a conocer que su corazón se había detenido… como el del capitán al tirarse en llanto.

 

Fin

* * *

 


End file.
